


Colors Drabbles Challenge

by BookDragon13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge, The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Drabbles based off colors
Relationships: Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort)/Reader, Carter Baizen/Reader, Hal Carter/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Smoke and Ashes-Bucky

He could see it on the edges of his periphery. The grey. Bucky turned towards it, seeing ash and smoke. Without having to think on it, he knew the burning building was his fault, though he couldn’t think of how he did it.

Fear shivered through Bucky. Why had he been forced to do this? He hated his handlers for the things they made him do, for wiping his memory until he was nothing but a shell.

Gasping, his eyes opened and Bucky thrashed around the bed. A small hand took his, a voice in the dark shushing and calming.

“It’s okay Bucky, I’m here. It was just a dream, just a bad dream.”

Slowly, achingly, Bucky calmed and eventually laid still. He looked up at you, tears brimming. A small whimper escaped Bucky, making you hug him tightly. The grey of his nightmare faded away.

“Thank you,” Bucky sobbed. “Thank you!”


	2. The Hunt-Loki

Flashes of green, easily disguisable amongst the trees. Loki grinned, knowing you’d be running through, wanting him to chase. Of course, you’d been wearing his colors. Green and black. Only made the game that much more fun, didn’t it?

Loki let out his magic, trying to track you through that. More green lit the way, brighter than the forest but still dark. He followed the trail, knowing he’d find you soon.

The line of green led to a clearing, which you were in the middle of. A smile lit your face at seeing Loki. He went to you, kissing you deeply.

“How was the hunt, my darling?” You asked when he pulled away.

“Absolutely, wonderfully diverting,” Loki said, before kissing you once more.


	3. Gold-Ari

Sun shone through the window, making a sleeping Ari look like a golden god of the harvest. You watched him with a smile, loving how relaxed he looked. Ari had been so restless lately that it was good to see him taking a break. Though you loved how noble, strong, and hard working Ari was. It made you proud to be a part of his life.

“My brave, sweet, golden man,” you whispered as you gently kissed Ari’s forehead. He shifted at the touch, but kept sleeping. You laid back down next to him, holding him as you fell asleep.


	4. Prince Champagne-Carter

The gala was so boring. You couldn’t find it in yourself to care about anyone at this party. Until you saw him.

He was drinking the bubbly drink that matched the color of your dress. A smirk made it look as if the man knew more about you than he should. Though if he lived in New York high society, that was probably likely. Anyway, he looked far from boring.

So you walked over to the mysterious man and introduced yourself.

“Ah, the princess of the Upper East Side,” he said as he stuck out his hand. “My name’s Carter. Carter Baizen.”

You’d heard the name bandied about, particularly by Gossip Girl. How you hadn’t actually met Carter before, you weren’t sure but you were glad of it now. Carter made the gala far less boring. Plus, he was able to convince you to leave the gala early. The adventure the two of you went on was not something you’d soon forget.

Not that Gossip Girl would let you do so anyway. When you saw the story of you and Carter the next day, you smiled. And when you showed Carter as he made breakfast, he chuckled.

“A good memento of the best night of my life.”


	5. Amber and Emerald-Hal

When you saw Hal, you thought of amber. His skin glowed the color, sun kissed and making his blue eyes stand out. Hal made you feel warm inside and out, much like the warm color of amber. And he was as smooth as the amber gem you were reminded of.

When you thought of Hal, you thought of emerald. He was always working in the dark green fields of the ranch the two of you owned. You knew Hal loved the earth he worked, and the association of emerald was easy to come by. And you loved Hal for it.


End file.
